· David ·
“''They're only noodles, Michael.”'' ''- David pulling mind tricks on Michael Introduction David was the first character to be shown in the movie along with the Lost Boys' on the carousel. They get into a little quarrel with the Surf-Nazi and the security guard kicks them off the boardwalk. They later get revenge on both the Surf-Nazi and his girlfriend and the guard. Personal Information '''Personality: '''David is shown as being manipulative and very cunning. He lures Michael in with Star and uses her to show that he can control people. He demonstrates this by toying with Michael and then denying everything. He seems like the leader of the vampires, and in a way he his, to the Boys' only. He likes having control in every situation and likes to be in charge, often causing a deeply strained relationship with his presumed maker, Max. David is cited as being a true anarchy-rebellious punk in the 80's. He also has acquired a great amount of respect from the other Boys', more than the original maker has. '''Appearance: '''David is often seen dressed in a large black trench coat, black leather gloves, black jeans, and black boots. His hair is platinum blonde and it is in a mullet style, short and choppy in the front, and long in the back. David's eyes are blue. As A Vampire '''Personality: '''His personality is the same. '''Appearance:' David, in his Vampire form, has higher cheek-bones, more defined brow bones, a more angular face, yellow/gold eyes with darker pupil and a brownish/gray surrounding both eyes; he also has fangs. Relationships Michael Emerson: '''Tried to initiate. Enjoys toying with him; was supposed to be used for Star's first kill. '''Sam Emerson: '''Was supposed to initiate; almost killed him while trying to avenge Marko's death. '''Lucy Emerson: '''Nothing specified; tried to kill her family. '''The Frog Brothers: '''Nothing specified; killed his family. '''The Lost Boys: '''Dwayne: '''Often seen together. Friends. '''Marko: '''Right-hand man. Friends. '''Paul: '''Newest Vampire. Friends. '''Star: '''Their relationship is often questioned. Is he in love with her, or was it all a ploy just to get Micheal to join? Although, they seem to be together before Michael was introduced, so it is believed that maybe David just wanted to toy with her like he had with Michael. '''Laddie: '''Non-existent; used him to keep Star. '''Maria: '''Non-existent. Death He was killed when Michael pushed him backwards into an antler head. Contrary to his “brothers”, David did not die as was originally thought he would. He looked as though he were either sleeping or human again. Although, in the script, David and Marko are the last two remaining, and David was killed when Michael broke a baseball bat over his head and pushed him into the other piece that Star was holding. He did not die so peacefully; he exploded. Life Before Nothing is specified, but it is fan speculated that he may be from the year 1906 (when the Hotel first caved in) by the way he talks about it. Category:Vampires Category:Deceased